You know what's beautiful?
by MelAnderson
Summary: Rory realized that he really likes a certain blonde boy. Brittany encourages him to ask him out on a date, but it didn't really turn out the way Rory wanted to. Sam has no idea that Rory wants more than just to drink coffee.
1. Chapter 1

Because I have become a huge Sory-shipper, I decided to write a story on my own, cause there are too less stories about them ;)

I hope you like it :) Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"That was a <em>great<em> performance, Rory! You are a good addition to our glee club," Mr Schuester said and clapped enthusiastically. Rory grinned broadly and felt his cheeks warming up. He was starting to turn red now that everyone clapped along and Rachel even stood up and hugged him. As Rory sat down again, he got a few pats on his shoulder. He was rather proud of himself and smiled unintentionally. He was glad that everyone liked his performance – but he wanted to impress _especially one_ certain person.

He turned his head around and tried to look at Sam as unobtrusively as possible. He had absolutely no idea why he was so anxious about making and seeing this boy smile.

All along his performance, he let his gaze wander from one person to another. That's when he noticed that Sam was smiling – sadly, not at him. Instead Sam was whispering something into Quinn's ear, making her laugh.

Shivers ran down his spine when Sam turned away from Quinn and looked at the front - directly at him. Rory had to look away to not forget the lyrics and turn his performance into a failure. Anyways, he managed to do well and was glad when the last beat of the drums and the strum sound of the guitar tuned out.

Now that he was sitting on his chair again – on his right side sat Kurt and two chairs away on his left side sat Puck – he felt himself calming down and relaxing again. He wasn't used to all this. Standing in the spotlight was something he still had to do more often, but he liked the feeling of standing in front of people, making them smile (and maybe cry). He remembered the times he sang a song at christmas at home in front of his parents and his brother. And his mom did burst out into tears when the song was over. His heart immediately made him realize that he missed his family...

"So, I think that's it for today," Mr Schuester finally said as he stood up and walked in front of his glee kids. "We've seen a great performance today-" He stopped and made a gesture towards Rory before he went on, "and I can't wait for next time."

Everyone stood up and made his way out of the room. "Hey, great performance, dude!" Finn again patted Rory's shoulder. "You should sing more often!" Rory nodded thankfully. "Yeah, I know. Have to find the perfect song though." He didn't want to make a fool out of himself by singing a song that doesn't fit his voice. "That's great!" Finn said and smiled as he turned around and went to Rachel.

When Rory walked out on the hallways, he saw Brittany standing at her locker, at her side Santana. Before he could walk to them, he was interrupted by someone who put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Rory stared into green eyes.

"That was awesome, dude," Sam said and grinned. Rory couldn't help but look at his mouth and back into his eyes. "Thanks, Sam." Although didn't know why, his voice was shaking and he started to turn red. Sam just winked and walked away. As if he was hypnotized, Rory turned around and looked at him as he walked around the corner, out of his sight. He took a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, making him even more confused.

"There you are, leprechaun!" He heard Brittany's voice as if she was far away. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Rory whispered, still looking at the corner where Sam had disappeared. Brittany noticed his absence of mind and lowered her head to get into his sight. Rory blinked and shook his head to get back to reality. "Yeah, let's go," he mumbled. Why was his heart beating so fast?

"Everything alright with you?" Brittany asked concerned and carefully put a hand on Rory's shoulder. Rory just nodded and took a deep breath as they left the building and walked to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Brittany's home, they walked upstairs to her room. It was 5pm by then, so one hour was left until dinner. Rory put his rucksack on the floor and kneeled down in front of the couch where Lord Tubbington was lying.<p>

"Hello, Tubby." Rory reached his hand out to pet the cat. An appreciative purr was the response. "Did you miss us?" Brittany asked as she lifted him up, burying her nose in the fluffy fur. As if he had understood her, he raised his paw and slightly touched her face. "I knew that, but why didn't you text me so I could've been back earlier?"

Rory had to smile. Brittany was such a funny girl, but she didn't knew it because she was serious about everything she said.

"Hey, leprechaun?" Brittany layed down on her bed, lazily stroking Lord Tubbington's back.

"Yes, Brittany?" Rory placed himself on the pink-colored couch.

"You like trouty mouth, don't you?"

Rory raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Trouty mouth? Um, we don't really eat fish that much in Ireland, you know, and when we do, we don't eat their _mouths_..."

"Oh leprechaun, you naive little thing," Brittany laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "_Trouty mouth_! Isn't it obvious?" Rory raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He still had no clue what she was talking about. "It's a nickname, and Santana invented it."

"For whom?"

Brittany looked at him as if he was an alien. "Are you kidding me?" Was he? "You don't know who trouty mouth is?" Rory felt bad because for the first time Brittany seemed to be smarter than him. He shook his head.

"Sam, who else?" Brittany laughed at his cluelessness. "Honestly, his mouth is HUGE! I'm sure he is a good kisser."

Rory couldn't help but smile about this. Why didn't that come into his mind? Just earlier he had stared at Sam's mouth and had indeed noticed it.

"So, Lord Tubbington and I want to know if you like him." Only then Rory finally understood what she was talking about. _Wait...what?_ "Um, I don't know."

"Please, as if I didn't see how you stared at him the entire time!" Brittany didn't look at him, she was busy combing Lord Tubbington's fur. Apparently, he didn't like it. He jumped up and went over to Rory, lying down in his lap.

"So tell me about it." Brittany didn't give up. If she had set her mind on something she stuck to her guns until she was successful.

"What should I tell you?"

"Just admit it!"

Rory looked down at his hands and at the cat in his lap. Lord Tubbington looked up at him and Rory could swear that he nodded at him as if he was encouraging him. "I-I don't know what to think, to be honest."

"Well, as far as I can tell, you seem happier when he is around."

"I have barely even talked to him! I-I just CAN'T have _feelings_ for him or something like that..."

Brittany laughed. "Apparently you do."

"What makes you think so?" Rory lifted his head up to look over at Brittany who had sat up.

"You're blushing," she answered and giggled. "At least your heart knows what to think of Sam!"

Rory widened his eyes. Brittany was right. He couldn't deny it, he really felt the _connection_ between him and Sam. "Well, he seems to be a nice guy, and he is truly handsome and has an angel-like voice -"

"You should ask him out."

"What?" Rory gasped and shook his head. "No, I'm definitely NOT asking him out, he is...a boy!"

"So?" Brittany shrugged.

Rory struggled with himself. He really did want to spend more time with Sam.

"That pause made it clear. Now that you consider it, you just have to find the courage to ask him." Brittany walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "How do you want to ask him?"

"I will just go to him and be like 'Hey Sam, I was just curious, do you want to go out on a date with me som-" He was interrupted by Brittany's laughter. "Seriously? You can't ask _that_, leprechaun. Santana always asked me, if I want to drink a coffee with her, maybe you should ask him that. He will get the hint."

"You think so? Cause that's definitely not how we do it in Ireland..." Rory was still unsure. At least he now felt comfortable with the idea of going out on a date with Sam. But what would Sam say? He wouldn't be able to stand it if he says No.

"You would regret it if you don't ask him." Brittany smiled warmingly and gently squeezed his hand. "Besides, you two would make a really cute couple."

Rory blushed and laughed nervously. "Really?" Brittany just nodded. "Do you think so too, Tubby?" Rory asked and smirked as he looked down at the cat. Lord Tubbington again seemed to understand him and purred.

"He says he wants you to be happy," Brittany _translated_. "And that he will kill you if you don't ask him out."

Rory bursted out into laughter and hugged Brittany. He was so thankful that he had the luck to have her as a friend. "Thank you," he said and was happy as never before.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Rory paid special attention on his look and more than once made sure that his hair looked fine. He had especially put his favourite shirt on, a blueish one that matched his eyes. Then he drove off to school with Brittany, his heart beating so fast that he could hear it. Before the classes began, he followed Brittany to her locker and immediately spotted Sam on the other side of the hallway.<p>

"There he is. Good luck, leprechaun," Brittany said before she leaned forwards and gave Rory a small peck on the cheek. Rory smiled at her as she walked away, turning around and waving at him before entering a classroom. Sam was now standing at his locker, putting some of his books in it.

_Okay, calm down, Rory, you can DO this!_, Rory said to himself. He looked over at Sam and his heart immediately raced up. God, he was so handsome when he smiled. After he had taken a deep breath and calmed himself down a bit, he finally walked over and gathered all his courage.

"Good mornin', Sam," he said as selfconfidently as possible.

"Hello, Rory," Sam replied and smiled. Rory made no attempt on going ahead, he was either too nervous to find the correct words or too distracted by Sam's huge mouth and his kissable lips. "How are you?" Sam asked as the silence started to scare him because Rory was staring at him permanently.

"Um, good, _very_ good to be honest."

"How come? Any particular reason?" Sam laughed and closed the door of his locker before he turned around to face Rory. The way the Irish boy was looking at him made him frown. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Rory stuttered and cursed himself. It wasn't going as well as he planned. Sam closed his eyes a bit in confusion. "Are you sure? You look kinda sick."

"No, it's-it's nothing," Rory assured him. "Um, Sam, I want to ask you something." He paused and looked at Sam, who waited for him to continue. "Do you want to...drink a coffee with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Sam still frowned. Rory's behaviour was weird, as was his response.

"Awesome!" Rory grinned broadly and was so happy about Sam's answer. He felt his body relax and he sighed with relief.

"This afternoon? After school?" Sam raised one eyebrow and looked at his watch.

"After...school?" Rory was slowly starting to understand it. _Damn it__!_ Sam had no clue that he wanted it to be a _date!_ Why did he even take Brittany's advice and asked him out _for a coffee_? Anyways, Rory decided to get the best of it and nodded. If Sam would've said No to a date, this was indeed the best he could get. "Yeah, after school."

"Great. We meet here at my locker then?" Sam pointed behind him and got ready to go. "I have to go now." Rory just nodded, maybe a tad too enthusiastically. "Okay," Sam replied and rolled his eyes. He had never noticed that Rory could act so _weirdly_. With one last look at Rory, he turned around and went to his class.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rory raised his fist into the air and had to suppress the urge to scream out loud. "I'm going to have a date with Sam," he whispered and cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm going to drink a coffee with him," he corrected and smirked. That was his chance to get to know Sam better and to impress him with his Irish charm. Satisfied, he smiled and went to his class.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory didn't listen to any of his teachers. Throughout all the classes he stared out of the window, deep in thought. Every now and then he looked at his watch, only to realize that he had looked at it only 5 minutes ago. That didn't remain unnoticed.

"Why so nervous, Rory?" Finn asked as the last lesson was almost over. "You look like you are about to explode or something..."

"I'm sure I will!" Rory nodded and widened his eyes. His heart was indeed pounding like a tiny bomb, ready to explode and make him blush as soon as he spots Sam at his locker.

"Any particular reason?" Finn frowned. "A date?" He raised his eyebrows, obviously not knowing that he had hit the nail right on the head.

Rory froze. "Um, what? What makes you think I have a _date_?" He shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. "No, it's - it's not a date." _Sadly_ he added in his thoughts and hoped that Finn didn't follow up on it. Luckily he didn't because he shrugged, turned away and stared at the front again.

Rory sighed with relief and took a look at his watch – just when the bell rang. He was the first one out of the classroom, immediately making his way to Sam's locker. He wished in vain that Sam would already be standing there, waiting for him. Instead he had to wait himself.

It was horrible. Of course the thought that Sam wouldn't come crossed his mind. Another look at the watch didn't actually help – he was already waiting 15 minutes. Rory could feel a small pain in his chest. He looked down at his feet and began to kick invisible rocks. No doubt Sam had forgotten him...

"I didn't forget you, Rory," Sam said as he walked around the corner in a hurry. "I'm sorry, but I had to talk to my teacher."

Rory didn't mind, absolutely not! "No problem," he said and grinned at Sam, happy that he was finally there. "Wanna go?"

"Sure," Sam answered and smiled. "Lima Bean?"

"What?"

"You wanted to drink coffee!" Sam laughed. "So I figured you wanted to go to the Lima Bean."

"Yeah, of course, Lima Bean," Rory mumbled and opened the door to the parking lot. The sun shone and made some birds sing with delight. Such a beautiful and perfect day!

"It's just around the corner," Sam explained and pointed to his right, his hair even brighter because of the sun. Rory thought that it looks like Sam was wearing gold on his head. (Brittany probably would've said something about leprechauns and a pot of gold.)

Next to each other they walked to Lima Bean only to see that it was overcrowded. "Oh crap, I should've expected that," Rory groaned and slouched his shoulders. Even though he wanted to spend some time with Sam as much as nothing else, he didn't want to wait in line most of the time.

"Change of plan, we don't drink coffee, we just buy ice cream and take a walk," Sam suggested and looked at Rory, waiting for a replie.

_That...That's even better!_, Rory thought and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Sam grinned broadly and grabbed Rory's arm as he turned around to walk into the other direction, away from the crowd. "I know a small ice cream parlor, not far away actually, you're going to love their chocolate ice cream!"

Rory couldn't believe it, he felt like he was in a dream. This was just too good to be true! Going to an ice cream parlor is even more romantic than a coffee shop. That was probably not Sam's intention, but anyways, Rory couldn't wait to tell Brittany about it when he comes home.

"Over there." Sam pointed at a small building with chairs and tables in front of it. They crossed the street and Rory smiled. He smiled even more as they walked closer and he was able to see all the different types of ice cream.

"Hello Sam," the woman behind the counter said and smiled at the boys. "Ah, a new face, and a quite pretty one. Who's your friend, Sam?" She winked at Rory and took the ice-cream scoop into her hand. "Rory," Sam said and grinned. Rory could feel that he blushed. Luckily, Sam didn't notice it, but the woman did. "So, the usual, Sam?" she asked and winked at Rory, making him blush even more.

Sam laughed. "Yes please, for each of us," he answered and wiggled his eyebrows as Rory turned his head to look at him. "After eating this ice cream, you're _never_ going to want to eat another ice cream, I promise!"

After a few seconds, the woman handed them two cones. Rory took one and couldn't help but squeal with delight. Chocolate, vanilla, raspberry and something yellowish. It looked absolutely delicious! In fact, it almost made Rory forget that he had to pay, but he remembered and reached down in his pocket.

"I pay, I insist," Sam said simply and handed the woman the money. "Thanks, and enjoy your day, you two sweeties!" she said and again winked at Rory as she noticed how confused he looked. Rory just smiled, raised the hand with the cone as if he was thanking her for it, and then turned around to follow Sam.

"Thank you, Sam, but you really didn't need to-"

"I did, cause I want you to show that we Americans can be friendly, too." Sam smiled, and Rory could swear that this sight was the most beautiful sight in the whole wide world. Right then, he was as happy as never before. And he was eating the most delicious ice cream in the world. His life was simply perfect!

"So, tell me about yourself," Sam said as they were walking down the road.

"What do you want to know?" Rory asked without averting his gaze from the ice cream in his hand.

"Well, I thought the reason you asked me to drink a coffee with you was that you wanted to get to know me better. And it's only fair when I get to know something about you, too," Sam replied, smiling mischievously. "Unless you don't want to talk at all, that's fine with me, I enjoy company without conversations."

Rory laughed and almost choked on his ice cream. "Since I'm not really, you know, _accepted_ here as much as I wish I would be, I try to find the ones who seem friendly."

"Firstly," Sam said with a calm voice and reached out to touch Rory's shoulder to make him stand still, "thank you for thinking that I'm one of the good guys, that's very nice, I like that. And secondly, it really is a shame and insolence that all the douche bags at school treat you like..." He paused and made a meaningful gesture before he went on, "You know, and I'm rather impressed by your courage and your ability to not give up and still see the best in everyone."

_Wow._ Rory couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sam didn't even was his friend (at that time) and he had only talked with Rory for about 5 minutes. How could he possibly know that much about him? Rory had looked up and looked Sam right into the eyes, seeing something like a shine in them which assured that he meant every word he said.

However, Rory was confused that Sam could see through him. "Are you serious? No one has ever said something similar to this about me before, except for my mom maybe, but...seriously," Rory laughed and totally forgot about the ice cream in his hand and didn't even notice that it already melted in the sun. "How did you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You-" Rory looked at Sam with a mixture of confusion and astonishment on his face. "How could you tell that I'm so _good-hearted_?" He cocked his head as he said the last part.

"You always smile," Sam answered and shrugged. "I think I've never really seen you upset, except for that one time when you were having one of those days and missed your family. But even that simply shows what a wonderful person you are."

Rory was speechless. It just HAD to be a dream. To make sure that it was the reality he pinched himself – and it hurt, so it was NOT a dream. Rory's mouth fell open and he nearly dropped his ice cream.

"Now you think I'm really weird, don't you? And you regret asking me to sp-"

"Sam, of course NOT!" Rory clarified and shook his head. "Okay, yeah, I'm slightly confused but I don't think you're weird. In fact it's the opposite." Sam turned around and looked at him, furrowing his brows in surprise. "Thank you for your honesty and candor, I now more than before believe that you belong to the good guys." He laughed and ate the last bit of his cone. _Delicious__!_

"Okay, enough with all these _feelings_, let's talk about...music!" Sam's eyes immediately started to shine, and Rory noticed that.

"You really _love_ music, huh?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "My guitar is always there for me when I need someone, so yes!"

"You can play the guitar?" Rory was stumbling on his words. Sam did just save the first place on his list of his favourite people.

"Yes, I can, quite well I presume," he said and laughed.

"Oh my god, you have to show me!" Rory got overly excited. He had to calm down to not jump up and down like a child.

"How about you visit me and then I can show you some songs? I'm sure that I can teach you some chords if you're interested." Sam didn't need to say anything else. Rory was already thinking about the next best day he could visit him. How about..._every _day?

"I'd love to, I always wanted to try that!" And that would be an excuse to spend even _more_ time with him.

"Deal!" Sam said and smirked. He tilted his head back and blinked. "Looks like it's starting to rain soon." Rory followed his gaze and noticed the dark clouds rolling up in the sky. "We should probably go back, unless we want to get wet!"

They turned around and quickened their pace just when it began to rain, gently at first, but then quite steadily to the point where they had to look for a shelter. They ran to the nearest entrance of a building and placed themselves under the roof. There was not enough space, so Rory's arm constantly touched Sam's side. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Every single time it's raining I have to think of Ireland," Rory said, deeply in thought and looking around for probably the second most beautiful thing in the world (Sam's smile is the first). After a good while his eyes caught sight of a rainbow. "There he is!" Rory grinned broadly and pointed at the rainbow, directly in front of them.

"Do you know that your voice kinda sounds like christmas?" Sam asked bluntly and looked at him. Rory frowned. "What?" he asked and cocked his head.

Slowly Sam realized what he had just said and groped for the right words. "Don't get me wrong, I _love_ christmas!" That didn't really help actually. "Um, I mean...I suppose you know that amazing and magical feeling you have when you are young and it's finally christmas? All these huge presents, the delicious dinner and all the love in the air!"

Rory laughed. He had to look away to hide his reddening face in the shadow. So, was _that_ what Sam compared with himself? He frowned and slowly turned into Sam's direction, ready to ask a question. But he wasn't able to ask it...

Sam's mobile phone rang and he quickly fumbled it out of his pocket. "My mom," he explained before answering, and made an apologetic gesture. "Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows as he was listening to his mom. Rory turned away and watched the rainbow disappear as the clouds floated away. "Yes, I understand." Sam's voice was low, he was probably annoyed. "Really? I don't-" He was interrupted by his mother and therefore nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Yea-okay, mom, I got it, I...I'll come as soon as I possibly can, okay? ... Alright, bye." He put his phone back and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

A little sigh left Rory's mouth. He hadn't heard a word of what Sam's mother told him, so he didn't know the reason he had to leave, but he admitted that he didn't actually mind. He had an amazing time. "No problem, Sam."

"It's very important. I'm really sorry, Rory, we have to do this again soon!" Sam tried to put on a cheerful smile, but it didn't work. So he tried to find the right words. "That's not supposed to be a lame excuse or something, cause I really enjoyed your company!"

"Likewise," Rory replied with a smile on his face.

"So, see you tomorrow then?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the entrance where they were still standing.

"See you tomorrow," Rory repeated and raised his hand as Sam grinned at him before turning around and leaving.

Rory couldn't help but lean forward and look at Sam before he was out of sight. It was something he was starting to do every time Sam left. He had to make sure if Sam would turn around to look at him for a last time. _Come on, Sam,_ _DO it!_, Rory prayed and bit his lip.

His heart skipped a beat as Sam actually looked over his shoulder and shot a quick glance into Rory's direction. Then he was out of sight, leaving an extremely happy Rory behind. Before he could go home, he leaned against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. "You know what that means," he whispered to himself and smiled. _He likes you!,_ he added in his mind and could feel the joy expanding in his body.

He couldn't wait to tell Brittany about it. This was by far the best day of his life! But he was sure that the day he will visit Sam and listen to him playing the guitar would be even better.

* * *

><p>Awww I hope you liked it! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Brittany!" Rory shouted as he ran up the stairs to Brittany's room. He had taken the next bus to drive home as fast as he could. "Brittany!" He teared the door open and had to calm down because he was out of breath. "Leprechaun!" Brittany squealed and turned around. She was sitting in front of a mirror and had tried out a new hairdo. "How was your date?" she asked and stood up, sitting down on her bed.

"It was not a da- well, it kinda _was_ actually," Rory replied and sat down on the couch. The way his heart was beating and the smirk on his face made him understand why Brittany always was so happy when she came back from a date with Santana. He had always wondered at it, but now he could feel the same. "We were eating ice cream!"

"What? I thought you wanted to go and drink a coffee together," Brittany said confused and frowned.

"We intended to, but it was so overcrowded at the Lima Bean that we went to an ice cream parlor instead." He remembered the smirk on the woman's face when they ordered their ice cream, and he started to think about what it would be like _really_ dating Sam or even being his boyfriend.

"Ah, I see!" Brittany slowly nodded and eyed Rory suspiciously. "But why are you already back? It was merely an hour..."

"Yeah, Sam's mother called him and he had to go," Rory explained and shrugged. "But we did have an amazing time together, even if it was over too soon!" He had the urge to defend Sam because he didn't want him to be seen as a selfish person, as someone he absolutely wasn't. Rory pouted and Brittany immediately smiled at him to cheer him up.

"So, what did you guys talk about? Or didn't you even talk at all? Were you too busy making ou-"

"NO?" Rory had no idea why he was screaming all of a sudden. He felt his cheeks warming up and quickly coughed when Brittany looked at him as if he was an alien. The image of Sam leaning forward and coming dangerously close to his face immediately flashed his mind and he blushed even more. "We didn't," he made clear and shook his head. "We were just walking around and talked about stuff."

Brittany had gaped at Rory's shout, obviously scared by the normally quiet boy. "Don't tell it Lord Tubbington then, because he told me when I returned from school that he would be very disappointed in you if you didn't try to kiss Sam at least one time," she whispered, slightly cupping her mouth with her hands and pointing at the cat next to her. An approving meow was audible.

Rory nodded. "Well, as you already know, we didn't really have time to talk about things, we just bought ice cream and started walking when it began to rain and we had to seek shelter, and one minute later he had to go," he explained and shrugged. A sigh left his mouth when he thought that he would be still somewhere with Sam if his mother wouldn't have called.

"But you liked it anyways, didn't you?" Brittany asked and stroked Lord Tubbington's back.

"Of course!" Rory's eyes started to shine. "When he came to his locker and looked at me, my heart skipped a beat and I thought I was-" A tune interrupted him and made him look around curiously. "What is that?" Brittany asked terrified and opened her eyes wide. "Is this...

"It's my phone," Rory laughed and took it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen, expecting to see his parent's number. But it wasn't them, it was someone he didn't know, that's why he answered the call with a frown. "Yes?"

"Um, Rory?"

"Yea, who is this?"

"Sam," the familiar voice answered, "I just wanted to apologize for the short time we had, I'm not the type of guy to cancel on someone, so I'm even _more_ sorry for that." Actually, Sam didn't really know why he felt the urge to apologize, but he did it anyway to feel better.

"Thank you, Sam, but as I said before, it's no problem and you don't have to apologize for anything at all," Rory answered, slightly surprised at the phone call.

"Well, I just felt bad that you took your free afternoon to spend your time with me and then I had to blow you off. I'm sorry that I left you alo-"

"It's really not bad, Sam, _really_! Although it was short I really enjoyed the time and hope that we can meet again soo-"

"Yes, totally!" Sam replied immediately. "You remember that I wanted to show you some tunes on my guitar? I – I'm freetomorrow, so..." He made a meaningful break and waited for an answer.

"Um, yeah, of course!" Rory nodded, and Brittany had sat up and cocked her head. She had no clue what Sam said on the phone. "So, right after school? Or should I come later-"

"No, no, right after school is fine! I – I'll just wait at your locker after class."

"Alright, that's great. Until tomorrow, then!"

"Yeah, until then! Bye, Rory."

"Bye, Sam," Rory answered, feeling his heart beating. When he looked at Brittany, he saw her mouthing "It's _him_?", and he nodded with a huge grin on his face. Then he put the phone away and prepared for a storm of questions.

"What did he say? What did he want? Did he say something about your date? I know it wasn't a date... So, why did he call?" Brittany had moved to the edge of her bed and slowly moved back and forth, her hands folded in her lap.

"He apologized and asked me if I want-" Rory was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, mom," Brittany said and her mother entered the room.

"I just wanted to know if you're hungry. Interested in some pizza?"

Brittany looked at her as if she was crazy. "Mom, that's one of the questions that are unnecessary. 'Cause the answer is _always_ a Yes!" Her mother smiled and then looked at Rory. "So, for you too, dear?"

"I'd love to!" Rory answered and smiled thankfully. "But not-"

"Mom, why don't you ask Rory how his date was?" Brittany folded her arms and frowned. Rory didn't even try to correct her that it wasn't actually a date...

"Oh! A date?" Brittany's mother stepped forward and sat down on a chair, suddenly grinning broadly. "With whom? That Rachel girl?" She raised one eyebrow and smiled warmingly.

Rory immediately blushed. "No, not with Rachel," he said and shook his head. "No, it...wasn't her, it was..." He didn't feel comfortable with telling her that it wasn't a girl, and he didn't know why.

Brittany saw that Rory was unable to answer, so she began to speak. "It was with Sam."

"Ah, I see!" her mother answered and nodded to show that she knew who she meant. "Samantha Jones, right?" She just wanted to make sure.

_Oh, god no!_, Rory thought and didn't know what to do. Helpless, he looked at Brittany and she gladly understood that she should help him. "No, not Samantha Jones. Sam Evans, mom! I told you about him a few weeks ago when he had to leave."

The first "Ah!" meant that her mother finally knew with whom Rory had the date. And the second "Ah!" quickly changed into an "Oh!" and a surprised look on her face. "S-Sam Evans?" Her thoughts began to race and she put on a smile – to Rory's surprise. "So, how was your date with Sam then?"

Rory frowned at her words. He already knew that she had nothing against her daughter having a girlfriend, so it shouldn't be that much of a deal for him to date a boy, but you can't be totally sure after all. That's why he also put on a smile and acted like it had been a _date_. "It was amazing!" he said and his smile grew even bigger. "He bought me ice cream and-"

"Aww, that's cute!" Brittany's mother said and smiled. "Did you enjoy the good weather?"

"Kind of," Rory answered and shook his head slowly. "He had to g-"

"He had a lot of fun, mom, and he won't tell you any more details, because he just told me and Lord Tubbington more about what he did with Sam," Brittany said and again folded her arms. Her mother opened her eyes in surprise and raised her hands as a defense. "Alright, alright, that's already enough I have to know. But, Rory, I'm very happy that you may have found somebody that you like here. That's great and I wish you a lot of fun for your next date!" She stood up and winked at him before she left the room.

Rory sighed with relief. His heart was beating very fast and he had an unintended smile on his face. "So, what did Sam want?" Brittany asked him and cocked her head. "Did he ask you out for a second date?"

"How many times do I have to tell you this? IT WASN'T A DATE!" Rory huffed and surprised Brittany with the angry tone in his voice. "Sorry, but...Sam has no idea that I want to be _more_ than just friends if it's possible, and I feel bad when I or someone else says that it was a date. It's like cheating and using him!" He had to clarify this once and for all. "I'm not denying that I don't want to have a date with him, it's just that I don't want to talk about something that didn't actually happen."

Brittany nodded understandingly. "Sorry, but in my head it was clearly a date. So, he DID ask you out, am I right?"

Rory's smile was enough of an answer, and he got all nervous and excited when he thought about the next day. He would be at Sam's home, in his room, alone with him. There was no way he would get enough sleep that night, because he couldn't stop thinking about Sam and his contagious smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>:

With this chapter I just wanted to make you understand Rory better (well, how I see him in my head). I know that it's simply a filler, but I thought that I needed a chapter like this before going on with their "second date" :) Sorry for that, but I hope you like it anyway and are excited for the next chapter (just how excited Rory is *wink*)!


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to thank you for all your lovely reviews! Thank you very much! I'm very happy that you enjoy my story and I hope that you like this chapter as well (I guess it's actually my best so far...) :D

* * *

><p>When Rory woke up he had to smile. Of course he had dreamed of Sam, just like the days before. He couldn't remember any more details though, but there was a huge grin on his face anyway. His heart remembered him of what was going to happen this day by beating unusually fast.<p>

"So? Are you excited yet?" Brittany asked as she saw Rory coming down the stairs.

"Why should I be?"

"Well, it's your second date, so I thought-"

"Brittany, please. Neither yesterday was a date nor will it be one today!"

"Yeah, you can keep on denying it, I don't care!" Brittany bended down and gave Lord Tubbington a peck on his head. With a satisfied smile, she opened the front door and went outside.

Rory followed her to the door, pressing his lips together. Admittedly, he actually _was_ excited, even more than the day before. But there was absolutely no way that he would admit it. If anything at all, it would just strengthen Brittany's opinion that it was and would be a date. So the only way was to stay calm and act like it was a normal day – even though it wasn't. In fact, Rory couldn't remember any other day he was nearly as excited as this day.

His racing thoughts were interrupted by Brittany. "Leprechaun, you have to move your magical legs faster to go to school, unless you can fly, then you just need to lift your arms and-"

Rory hadn't even noticed that he nearly stopped walking. "Yeah, sorry," he answered as he closed the door and ran to catch up with her.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at school. For Rory, everything seemed to look more beautiful than the days before. Light, colorful, happy. The sun started to warm everything up and also left a warm feeling in his own chest. Whenever he saw someone smile or heard someone laugh, he thought they knew what a beautiful day this was. He couldn't help but grin broadly when he entered the school.

"You know what? I think that Sam's the right one for you."

"Why do you think so?" Rory frowned at Brittany's words and turned around in confusion as they walked down the hallways.

"You're beaming with joy like never before! And it's very cute actually, because your eyes are like sparkling and seem to spread joy and happiness!" Saying this, Brittany nodded wildly and had opened her eyes wide to show that she meant what she said.

"Well, it's nice to hear that!" Rory answered and felt his cheeks warming up. "Always glad to make someony happy by simply smiling!"

"I'm _very_ happy for you, Leprechaun, and I hope that you have a great afternoon with Sam! Tell me everything when you come home later!" Brittany smiled at Rory and winked at him before she went over to Santana who was waiting in front of a classroom.

_Oh god, in six hours he's going to stand right over there!_, Rory thought as he looked at his locker at the end of the now overcrowded hallway. A sigh left his mouth, he was dying to spend more time with Sam. But he couldn't make the time move faster, so he had to endure all of his classes. Still with a huge grin on his face, he turned around and barged against someone.

"Woops! Watch out, Rory" Kurt said and laughed at Rory's clumsiness. He then cocked his head as he wrinkled his forehead because the Irish boy smiled at him in a way that made him suspicious. "Why are looking at me like that?"

"Oh well, I'm just very happy today!" Saying this, Rory slightly jumped and swayed with his arms which made Kurt even _more_ suspicious.

"I'm afraid that the smile on your face will never disappear."

"But that's not bad, is it?" Rory asked and smiled even wider.

"Not at all! So, is there any particular reason you-" Kurt didn't even have to finish his question, Rory's reddening cheeks were enough of an answer. "Who is the lucky one?"

Rory was once again in a situation he wished the ground would open and just swallow him up - at least it was for the first following seconds! But then he saw how interested and sincere Kurt smiled at him, and there was something in his eyes that made Rory forget about every reason he shouldn't tell Kurt the truth.

"Well, I kind of have a date later." He wasn't prepared for the loud squeal Kurt made, so he was surprised and laughed when Kurt put his hands on his heart.

"Aww, that's great! But _who_ is your date?"

A part of Rory wanted to stop the conversation here, but a bigger part of him knew that Kurt would understand him. Of course Rory knew that Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend, so he could be certainly sure that Kurt would be fine with it.

"Sam," he whispered therefore low-voiced and looked around to make sure that no one else had heard him.

"_Our_ Sam?" Rory nodded. "Oh Rory, you have a great taste then!"

Out of all answers, Rory didn't expect this one. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell Blaine, but there was a time _before_ I knew him when Sam joined glee club and I soon had a crush on him." Kurt raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. "It's the hair, right?"

Rory had to laugh. "Well, yeah, maybe, I don't really know. His smile is pretty contagious."

"And so is yours!" Kurt reached his hand out to pat Rory's back and gently pushed him forward to make him go next to him to their first class. "So what have you two planned for your date?"

"To be honest, it's not _officially_ a date," Rory had to admit. "We're just going to spend the afternoon together and he wants to show me some tunes on his guitar at his place."

"That sounds good!" Kurt said as they both made their way through the other students.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I can't help but smile whenever he looks at me, so I'm afraid that I'm just going to sit there and blush or something like that, but-"

"You don't have to be afraid, Rory, you're an amazing person!" Kurt interrupted him and stopped him in front of their classroom to say one last thing to him. "I can tell from your smile that you're really happy and you just have to be yourself when you're talking to Sam. He is a nice guy, you know." Saying this, Kurt winked at Rory and smiled when he turned around and entered the room.

Rory nodded and followed him, his heart beating faster when he spotted Sam sitting on a table in front of the room. He was chatting with Finn, Puck and Mike, but Rory was too shy to join them, so he just sat down on a chair in front of the window and put his bag on the table. He then noticed that he had started to smile again.

Seconds later, the teacher entered the room and walked to the front, tossing some books on the desk. "Good morning, class," he said annoyed. "Please sit down."

The loud chattering stopped imediately and was followed by the squeaking noise of chairs. A hand touched Rory's shoulder and made him jump at the sudden contact. "Good morning, Rory," Sam whispered and smiled at Rory as he sat down behind him. Unable to say anything, Rory just turned around and smiled back at Sam. When he turned back to his normal position, his eyes stopped at Kurt who was smirking at him. He sat next to Blaine and smiled when he saw that Rory was looking at him. Then he pointed with his head behind Rory and mouthed something.

Rory had to laugh when he saw what Kurt was saying to him. _Tell me everything tomorrow!_ Maybe Rory should just start writing a blog about his life, so everyone could read it and he wouldn't have to tell everything over and over again. But the fact that his new friends were so interested in his life made him happy, and he actually would love to tell _everyone_ about Sam. With a nod at Kurt, he looked back at the front and spotted the clock on the wall.

Just like the day before, the next hours were a change from checking the time every five minutes to grinning broadly when another hour had passed. The _date_ was coming closer and Rory thought he would die of anticipation.

* * *

><p><em>What do I normally do with my hands? Fold them, put them in my pockets or hold something? Oh God, I probably look like I'm drunk, the way I'm shaking and breathing. ...This is awkward,<em> _I want to go home and crawl into my bed._

Right after the bell rang after the last class, Rory went out of the room and straight to his locker. When he walked down the hallways, he tried to act as normal as always, but he just couldn't do it. He felt like a boxer who was making his way to the boxing ring, trying to steady his breath and get ready for what was to come. To get rid of the tension, he shook his arms and exhaled sharply.

But Rory was happy, _very_ happy. His heart immediately beated faster whenever he thought of Sam.

"Ready to go?" The voice came from behind and sounded like heaven to Rory.

"Of course," was Rory's answer he tried to sound very confident with. He flashed a smile and turned completely around to face Sam.

"Let's go then!" Sam turned to the left and started walking, Rory walking next to him. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Rory replied. He definitely couldn't eat anything right now, his stomach felt strange already.

"So you don't want anything? Because our fridge is currently nearly empty and I don't want you to starve." Sam laughed and sent shivers down Rory's spine with the sweet noise.

"That's fine, I'm really not hungry!" Rory knew what Brittany would've said at this: _That's because your stomach is full of butterflies!_ Yes, obviously. More and more, Rory felt that the tension disappeared and made way for pure happiness and joy.

"Good." Sam opened the door and held it open for Rory. They went outside and followed some other students to the parking lot. An old, light blue Chevy came in Rory's sight, and Sam unlocked the door and opened it.

"That's yours?" Rory's jaw dropped open and he opened the door on the passenger side.

"No, my dad lend it from one of his friends for a few months, I just get to drive to school with it!" Sam laughed and closed the door after he had sat down.

"I love cars like this," Rory said as he sat down as well and closed the door.

"Yeah, me too!" They both fastened their seat belt and then Sam started the engine.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Sam drove into the driveway and stopped the car. "So, here I live," he said and got out of the car. For a moment, Rory just sat there and looked at the house. He had expected another one, but he couldn't pick a finger on whether it was the color, the size or the garden.<p>

"You are free to sit there in the car, but maybe you want to come with me!" Sam laughed as he noticed that Rory was still in the car and didn't move. Rory then smiled at him and got out of the car, walking slower than usual. As he followed Sam to the front door, he looked up at the house and tried to look through the windows, but he couldn't see anything.

It was then when Rory realized that he, in fact, knew nothing about Sam. Of course he knew the visible things: athletic, obviously into music, very friendly and also a bit weird because of the strange voices he sometimes makes when he impersonates someone. But what does he do when he is out of school? What are his talents? Does he have siblings? And pets?

Sam opened the door and wiped his feet before he went inside. A little slower and hesitantly, Rory followed him. He looked around to get a first impression of what the Evans household looked like – and he really liked it, he instantly felt like he could live there.

"Mom? Dad?" Sam shouted as he took off his shoes and went into the next room, but he returned soon. "Guess they're still out then, probably picking up Stevie and Stacy."

"So you've got a brother and a sister?" Rory asked as casually as possible when he put his shoes next to Sam's shoes and followed him upstairs.

"Yes, Stevie and Stacy, you're going to love them, everybody does," Sam explained and turned to the door on the left side at the end of the stairs. _Stevie and Stacy_, Rory thought and tried to think of what they might look like. He immediately pictured Stevie with the same hair like Sam, a young boy with a cute smile across his face. And Stacy sounded like a little princess, and Rory could almost see her introducing herself with a shy smile on her lips, "Hey, I'm Stacy!" There was no doubt that they both were younger than Sam, making Sam the older protective and caring brother.

"So here we are!" Rory's thoughts were interrupted just when he started thinking of Sam reading bedtime stories to his sibling. Sam held the door open for Rory to go into his room. And Rory did so with a light blush he hoped Sam didn't notice.

The room was very different from what Rory had imagined. He now knew that Sam was into comic books which were piled up almost in every corner and on his desk. On his walls were several movie posters - the largest ones from Avatar and Star Wars – and posters of football players Rory didn't know the names of. He also spotted a guitar that was lying on the bed right next to the window, and there was no chance that Rory's heart would pick up a normal beat ever again.

"Don't mind the mess," Sam said as he put his bag next to his desk. "You can sit down on the couch if you want!"

Rory turned around and went to the couch that was standing on the opposite side of the room in front of a small television. When he sat down, he had an overview of Sam's room and slowly started to pay attention to the few little things that were either standing in a shelf or on the windowsill. And of course there was a small picture frame. "Are this Stevie and Stacy?" Rory asked as he reached out to grab it.

"Yes."

"They look like you!" The girl on the photo smiled into the camera and had her arm wrapped around the boy who was also smiling but a little bit more shyly. Stacy truly looked like a small princess with her gold shimmering hair, and Stevie just had these big blue eyes that were looking right into your soul and he melted your heart with his cuteness. _Just like Sam - except for the princess part!_, Rory thought and put the frame back on the shelf.

"Alright, I'm ready to listen to a song!" He then said and pointed at the guitar.

"Okay, I've already thought of one!" Sam answered, took the guitar from his bed and sat down on a blue stool. The way he moved and grabbed the guitar left no doubt that he did this probably every day. Carefully, he put the guitar on his leg and suddenly had a guitar pick in his hand. As if he had never seen someone playing guitar before, Rory bended forward on the couch and kept his eyes glued on Sam.

"It's actually one of my favourites," Sam admitted before starting to pluck single strings. Rory was impressed by the fast way he moved his fingers so coordinately. He instantly wished that he could do the same.

"_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night. Although we both lie close together, we feel miles apart inside._"

The seconds Sam's voice filled the room, Rory's heart picked up speed and he had to drop his gaze. Sam's voice just _did_ something to him, and he couldn't avoid blushing.

"_Was it something I said or something I did, did my words not come out right? Though I tried not to hurt you, though I tried, but I guess that's why they say every rose has its thorn._"

_Wow._ This one word resounded in Rory's head for the next minutes as he had to look up again and watched Sam playing guitar and singing passionately. Sam was so focused on the chords and the strumming that Rory thought he had forgotten that he was in the room, too. That's why he coughed slightly when Sam finished the song and played the last chord. "That was brilliant, Sam! Makes me want to be able to play the guitar too!"

Sam averted his eyes from his guitar and looked at Rory instead. He smiled when he saw how impressed Rory looked, wide-eyed. "I can teach you!" He said almost immediately and raised his eyebrows. "There are a lot of chords and I can promise you that your fingertips will hurt for the first weeks, but that's totally worth it! There's nothing better and more relaxing and entertaining than playing the guitar! ...we can start right now if you want!"

Rory had to laugh at his enthusiasm when it comes to guitars, but he found it quite adorable. "Okay?"

"Then you have to stand up and sit down here," Sam said as he stood up from the stool so Rory could sit down. A little bit taken aback, Rory went over to him and sat down. Sam handed him his guitar, but he just held it in his hands, incapable to hold it properly. Of course Sam noticed that.

"Just put the underside on your leg and lay your arm on top of it so that your hand is over the strings. Yes, like that, that looks good." Rory had managed to hold the guitar properly and he had to smile at Sam's words. In his voice was already a hint of pride. "The easiest chord is G major, you just put your pinky on the last string on the third fret. That way you just have to strum the four bottom strings."

Rory frowned but did what Sam told him and strummed the four strings after he had placed his finger. The sound the guitar made sounded actually very good, and Sam nodded in agreement. "Yes, that sounds like a G major! Well done, that was your first chord!" Rory removed his finger and smiled happily at Sam.

"Show me another!" Rory demanded, beaming with joy.

"Sure! The next one I learned was D major, you have to use three fingers." Sam raised the respective fingers as he listed them. "Forefinger, middle finger and ring finger, and you put them like this." He moved forward to put his fingers on the last three strings.

"Got it," Rory mumbled and bit on his lip when he twisted his fingers to place them correctly. When he hit the strings, the sound the guitar made was horrible.

"There must be something wrong," Sam said and looked at Rory's fingers. "These two are wrong, they each belong one string lower." But Rory couldn't manage it, so Sam laughed and helped him by putting them to the respective strings.

And Rory blushed again, feeling an unbearable heat in his chest. He couldn't even look at Sam when he strummed and made a neat sound.

"That's better!" Sam nodded and smiled at Rory. "These are the first chords I've learned and I just started alterning from playing G major to D major."

Rory nodded understandingly and handed Sam the guitar. "Guess I'll have to learn that then, but I don't own a guitar, so that's difficult."

"We could just ask Mr. Schuester if he could lend us one from school, they have dozens there!" Sam suggested and put the guitar on his bed again. At the same moment, they heard someone running up the stairs and loudly asking, "Sammy?" Rory could say that it was a girl's voice and he immediately knew who this girl was, also by the way Sam's eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>As you see, the <em>date<em>'s not over yet :D But I felt like I should cut it there...


End file.
